


Пока тебя не было

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horror, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин отправляет Сэма в город за припасами. Сэму не нравится то, что он находит по возвращении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока тебя не было

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While You Were Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181720) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



> Перевод в подарок для chemerika <3

Сэма, вернувшегося в хижину с нужными Дину медикаментами, встречает шум работающего душа. Это странновато – Сэм думал, что к этому времени отец уже закончит мыться. Он заходит в дом, бросает сумку на расшатанный деревянный стол и кричит: – Я пришел!  
  
В ванной звуки льющейся воды не затихают ни на минуту.  
  
Нахмурившись, Сэм проходит в спальню. Здесь Дина тоже нет, и у него появляется очень нехорошее предчувствие.  
  
– Дин! – зовет он, оборачиваясь, словно ожидает увидеть забившегося в угол брата. Стук воды грохотом отдается в ушах, заглушая его собственные мысли, и Сэм, запустив в волосы пятерню, оглядывается по сторонам. Черт, где же Дин?  
  
Выйдя из ступора, Сэм бросается к ванной и барабанит в деревянную дверь. – Папа! Дин пропал!  
  
В ответ он не слышит ничего, кроме звука низвергающейся воды – непрерывного, сводящего с ума. Но постой... Сэм мог бы поклясться, что за стуком капель расслышал что-то ещё. Что-то приглушенное.  
  
Всхлип.  
  
Он знает, что дверь в ванную будет заперта, но оказывается, что это не так. Ручка легко поворачивается, дверь открывается, и Сэм весь холодеет от ужаса.  
  
В душе не отец, а Дин. Дин, голый и висящий на душевой головке. Сэм видит, что тот, кто его туда подвесил, воспользовался для этого диновыми же наручниками, и там, где металл врезается в кожу, проступили тонкие, красные отметины. По его предплечьям стекает кровь и, достигнув того места, где её смывает струя воды, исчезает без следа.  
  
Голову Дин опустил, напор воды ударяет ему прямо по обнаженной шее и спине. Его колотит, и Сэма, оцепеневшего, мутит при мысли о том, сколько времени провел здесь брат. На то, чтобы выехать из леса, у него ушло сорок пять минут, двадцать минут в магазине и ещё сорок пять на обратную дорогу, и блядь, горячая вода наверняка уже давно вся выбежала.  
  
Ещё не осознав этого, он приходит в движение, срываясь с места и протягивая руку, чтобы закрыть кран. Другой рукой он тянется через струю воды ( _он прав, она ледяная_ ), чтобы нащупать динов пульс. От прикосновения Дин вскидывается, отшатывается, у него вырывается резкий, хрипящий звук, который отчасти возражение, и отчасти паника. У него посинели губы, замечает Сэм. Глаза широко распахнуты, а взгляд безумен – он смотрит на Сэма, но он его не видит, не осознает ничего, кроме безудержных содроганий, пронзающих его тело.  
  
– Господи, старик, что здесь произошло? – шепчет Сэм. Он не надеется на ответ и, не дождавшись его, забирается в душевую, обхватывает брата под ребрами, готовясь его приподнять и снять руки с душевой головки.  
  
Дин выворачивается из его рук, поскальзывается на мокром дне кабинки. Он издает задыхающийся, полный боли хрип, когда пол уходит у него из-под ног, и он всем весом повисает на своих кровоточащих запястьях. Чертыхаясь, Сэм снова пытается его обхватить, на этот раз крепче.  
  
– Проклятье, Дин, перестань брыкаться! – ворчит он, но даже сейчас, повиснув на душевой головке, Дин делает всё, чтобы вытолкнуть Сэма прочь. Поскользнувшись, Сэм и сам чуть не падает, но удерживается на ногах. Затем он приподнимает Дина. Когда напряжение в руках исчезает, у Дина вырывается ещё один болезненный стон, и вот уже Сэм вытаскивает его из душа на середину ванной комнаты. Он подумывает о том, чтобы положить его на пол, но тотчас же отбрасывает эту мысль – снова он Дина не поднимет – и вместо этого прислоняет Дина к стене.  
  
– Будь здесь. Я принесу полотенце.  
  
Уже почти отвернувшись, он вдруг застывает. Медленно, с холодеющим сердцем он оборачивается назад и внимательнее присматривается к телу брата. К проступающим, темным синякам от чьих-то пальцев на бедрах Дина.  
  
– Господи Иисусе, – перебарывая тошноту, стонет он, и вытирает рот рукой.  
  
– Криссо, – бормочет Дин. Это первое слово от него, но он по-прежнему где-то не здесь.  
  
У Сэма обрывается все внутри, когда он понимает, что лицо Дина тоже в синяках. Больше всего отпечатков у него на челюсти, где кто-то силой раздвинул ему зубы и удерживал раскрытым рот.  
  
– Не отец, – заявляет Дин, глядя на Сэма в упор, но ничего не видя, запертый в своем личном аду. – Ты не он.  
  
Позади шорох ботинок о половицы дает Сэму понять, что они не одни. Он медленно оборачивается, и широкая фигура Джона загораживает проход. Он ухмыляется. Его глаза затуманены клочковатой желтизной.  
  
– Сэмми, – тянет он. – Ты как раз вовремя. Дин тебя уже _заждался_.


End file.
